Talk:The Hunger Games: Genesis of the Chimera/@comment-6011345-20150506062557
Name: Misty Springwater Age: 13 District: 8 Gender: Female Weapons: Bow and arrows Personality: Misty is a very careful girl who doesn't trust practically anyone. She is analytical and critical to most things, and very wary towards other people. She is scared of most things, and doesn't believe in good people. She is forward thinking and clever though, and she is good at reading people's intentions. But she never believes anyone can have good intentions towards her. History: Misty was abandoned early on by her real family. Because of her poor eyesight, she was more of a burden than a help to them, so when she was eight years old, they walked away from her when she was sleeping and never looked back again. From then on, she lived on her own in the murky pipes of the District 8 sewers. She survived off of stealing other homeless people's belongings and food, by using her young age and adorable looks. She also hunted rats and other animals in the sewers. She quickly learned to never trust anyone she met, and stayed away from other people. Misty became very strong and street-smart, and she learned how to fool and avoid Peacekeepers who frequently patrolled the sewers. Since she had poor eyesight, her hearing became sharp as a nail and she learned to navigate through sounds rather than vision. One night, when she had just crawled out of her pipe, she was caught in a blinding light. She heard familiar footsteps in boots, Peacekeepers. She ran away, but she was caught with a bullet in the arm. The Peacekeepers soon caught up to her, and took her to the Justice Building. She was put in an interrogation chamber, with two Peacekeepers facing her. She quickly put on her scared little girl face, and cried and cried about how she had lost her parents. One of the Peacekeepers slammed his fist into the table. "I don't believe you for a second, little girl! You're gonna tell us who you are, or I'll beat the tears out of you!!" Misty stopped crying. She kenw she had to come up with something quickly, or she'd be hanging in front of the Town Square by next morning. But then another Peacekeeper walked into the room. He was a tall, dark-haired man who quickly commanded the two others to leave. "What is your name?" He asked. "Misty Springwater." The officer introduced him as Fabian Rain, then he quickly covered the glass window into the room with the curtains. "Misty, if you want to live, you come with me now." Misty quickly nodded, and smiled at him. She was not sure about this, but she'd rather come with Fabian than be hanged. Fabian smuggled her through the Justice Building, and miraculously, they both came out unscaved. However, when Misty arrived at Fabian's house, she realized what a horrible mistake she had made. He overpowered her, and threw her into a room with two other girls chained to the wall, naked. From that day forward, Misty became Mr. Rain's personal slave. She was beat, raped and forced to do humiliating things to fulfill her master's twisted needs. The other girls came and went. When one died of thirsty, blood loss or was beat to a pulp, Fabian quickly came back with another relieved-looking girl. Then he threw her into the same room as Misty. However, on her 13th birthday, she escaped. She had used the arm of a girl who had died throughout the night to break away the bars around the window and jumped out. She heard Fabian's screams as he saw she had escaped. Misty continued to run through the dirty streets and escaped down into the sewers again, where she lived in constant fear. However, not before long she was captured again by Peacekeepers, but she was not taken to custody this time. Instead she was taken to the Reaping, where she was reaped. Srengths: Weaknesses: TBC